


Much Talked Telepathy

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Gaster has resignations of the morning after of how this might affect them.





	Much Talked Telepathy

Gaster lay in his bed, his mind buzzing lost in a sea of thoughts.  
  
By his side sleeping peacefully was the one he always wanted in his bed. The monster he'd wanted since the moment they met. The one who was his dearest and closest friend. The monster he loved beyond all logic. The one he felt he had betrayed.  
  
He never should have done it. He never should have listened to Asgore's pleas. He never should have let Asgore talk him round. He never should have taken Asgore home and to his bed. And he most certainly never should have kissed him which is how they ended up like this.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered into the darkness as he softly rolled in bed to reach his cigarettes and snapped his fingers to ignite the fire. 

He took a deep inhale of the smoke and closed his eyes.  
  
Had he risked years of friendship for what? One selfish night where he finally got what he wanted?  
  
He tried to tell himself it hadn't been his idea. He never would have made the first move, no matter how much he longed to... He never would have done that. Never. He had lived with his wants, his desires for decades; he could continue to live with them.  
  
But Asgore had been so insistent, so needy, so desperate, and more so, determined. Yet as anticipated his relationship had failed with the loss of their child, the only glue keeping them together... As also anticipated he ran to Gaster as the one person who never turned him away, never walked away from him, never spat bitter or angry words to him. The one person in the Underground, he said, who truly loved and knew him, and didn't want to change him.  
  
He successfully had overridden all of Gaster's objections. He swooned Gaster, he showed Gaster a side even Gaster hadn't known, at least not to such degree. The monster who had, a few hours ago, sat next to him downing whiskey and using all his power to persuade Gaster to do what he wanted, was not the Asgore Dremurr whom Gaster was used to dealing with.  
  
Finally Gaster had been unable to look into his gaze and listen to Asgore's voice and see how defeated his body language was any longer so he gave in. Against better judgment, against everything he knew to be right, he offered Asgore himself and led him to bed.  
  
It had been good; it had been more than good. Asgore's intensity had surprised him; as had his tenderness, the way he paid homage to a damaged body even Gaster knew was a few hundred years past its prime. Gaster had never been as loved or cherished like this, if ever, he had never been made to feel like he was the most important person in the world to someone.  
  
Even in his fantasies, which he had on occasion allowed himself to relish, it hadn't been anywhere near as wonderful as reality had been. 

And that made this so much worse...  
  
Asgore had made love to him; there was no question about that. Asgore hadn't just used him and his devotion to his own pleasure. He hadn't only reciprocated the intimacy because it was 'only fair'. Asgore shared a deep intimate bond with him. More than any monster, even another skeleton possibly could.  
  
And that was more than anything that troubled Gaster. How was Asgore going to react to this tomorrow? How was he going to be able to look at Gaster and face what they done?  
  
Would he hate him or just ignore him? Would he shutdown and push him out of his life? Or would he pretend it never happened and expect everything to carry on as usual? They did have to work together quite often... Would he blame Gaster? Tell him it was all his fault for letting him know how he felt about him? Would he blame Gaster for agreeing and taking advantage of his emotional state? Or would he want to end their friendship and part ways making their existence down here even more unbearable? Perhaps he might expect Gaster to resign and retreat or perhaps Asgore himself might disappear to the ruins as well?...  
  
In truth, Gaster didn't know how it could end. It wasn't theoretically possible. It was like opening Pandora's Box; once it had been opened nothing could ever be the same again. Like before the war... And even if somehow Asgore managed to ignore the fact that he'd woken up in Gaster's bed with clear signs of what they done, Gaster wasn't certain he could do the same. Wanting and fantasizing about having that one thing and suddenly having had it was something else entirely.

He finished the last dregs of his cigarette before snuffing it out with a quiet sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a very difficult. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was afraid of just what the morning would bring or how he might face it.  
  
The much-talked telepathy between Asgore and himself they had always shared clicked in and he turned his head to see Asgore staring at him. Gaster lost his ability to speak as he tried to read the piercing gaze.  
  
"Gaster?..." Asgore put his paw on the skeleton's bare arm. "...You're here..."  
  
"Yes, Asgore...." Gaster nodded, still frozen in place. "It is my home..." Asgore still didn't speak as Gaster added rather nonchalantly as he slid himself closer to the bedside table in a means to sit up. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"  
  
Asgore only shook his head as he focused on the first response. "..It wasn't just a dream then..."  
  
Gaster blinked as he processed Asgore's words, in particular the hesitation in it. 

At least he didn't say nightmare.  
  
"No. This isn't. It's quite a reality for the both of us I dare say..." Gaster spoke allowing a slight fondness to grace his tone. He broke the silent stare, however; as he went to get up, swinging his arm to snag his glasses and house coat. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

The next second all thoughts about how Asgore might react, what this might do to their friendship fled, as he was wordlessly tugged back into bed into Asgore's arms and held snuggly. What needed said was expressed through actions on its own.  



End file.
